Les jumeaux
by maaya-san
Summary: Il existe deux démons jumeaux, réincarnés, qui tenterons de changer le monde, pour son mieux, pour sa paix. Une fiction complètement différente de toutes celles que j'ai écris jusqu'à maintenant, Aucun UA, le manga est bien plus respecte.
1. Prologue

Hello Hello!!

Vous me connaissez une idée dans la tête je peux plus faire autrement alors me revoilà.

_« Il était une fois… »_

_Voilà le commencement de bien des histoires ; la différence cependant réside dans le fait que cette histoire n'est pas une histoire, cette histoire est le souvenir d'un monde lointain, un monde peuplé de démons. Il existait dix démons qu'on reconnaissait au nombre de leurs queues. Il est bien fou de penser qu'un démon n'est qu'une créature symbole de mort et de terreur, même si leur nom est aujourd'hui parjuré des pires calomnies. Il était un temps où les démons n'étaient en rien bons ou mauvais, simplement d'ardents défenseurs de l'équilibre du monde._

_Chacun des dix démons était défenseur de son élément. Reibi était le gardien du ciel, Ichibi du désert, Nibi des forêts, Sanbi des océans, Yonbi des volcans, Gobi des grottes, Rokubi de la flore, Shichibi de la faune, Hachibi des montagnes et Kyuubi était le gardien des êtres vivants nommés couramment « hommes ». Lorsque le monde fut créé, les dix démons furent créés afin de garder ce monde en équilibre._

_Bientôt un problème vint, car il n'y avait pas de chef. Le créateur fit alors venir le Roi des ténèbres, enfin, on lui offrit ce nom plus tard, à cette époque il n'était qu'un seigneur, le plus puissant de tous._

_Plus tard apparurent alors les jumeaux, fils du roi et d'une démone selon certains dires, d'autres mauvaises langues prétendent qu'ils étaient les enfants d'un homme, d'autres plus portés aux rêves qu'ils étaient nés de différentes façons, des éléments, des sentiments, des pensées, mais peu importe leur naissance, leur rôle prit sens dans ce monde étrange. _

_De Reibi à Kyuubi, de zéro à neuf, les dix démons n'avaient qu'une seule chose en commun : chacun respectait et obéissait aux jumeaux qu'on nomma ensuite démoniaques… _

_Il existait deux jumeaux, un garçon, une fille, un prince, une princesse, le temps et l'espace, Toki et Aida. Leur père était le plus puissant des démons, le Roi, mais les éléments leur appartenaient._

_Toki contrôlait le temps, l'eau et la terre. Il avait l'apparence d'un tigre, d'un majestueux tigre blanc aux rayures noires et aux reflets bleus. Aida contrôlait l'espace, le feu et l'air. Elle avait pour sa part l'apparence d'un majestueux dragon rouge et brun aux reflets noirs. Toki et Aida ne se ressemblaient sous aucun trait. _

_Son caractère à elle était très explosif, dynamique et incontrôlable, une tornade, un feu brûlant, elle était impulsive et imprévisible. Son caractère à lui était calme, incroyablement posé et réfléchi, tout le contraire de sa sœur, serein comme la terre, paisible comme la mer._

_Leurs sentiments contrôlaient notre monde, les éléments se déchaînaient alors sans qu'aucun ne puisse les contrôler : lorsqu'on la mettait très en colère, la foudre zébrait le ciel, d'horribles tornades dévastaient le monde ; lorsqu'elle était désespérée, le froid prenait place sur le monde, la chaleur disparaissait. _

_Lorsqu'il tombait dans le désespoir, la pluie tombait, de plus en plus fort selon sa détresse, la terre dépérissait, se noyait ; lorsqu'il était en colère, les eaux se déchaînaient, la terre grondait, s'agitait._

_Les démons possédaient tous une forme animale précise avec laquelle ils parcouraient le monde, mais les plus puissants d'entre eux pouvaient prendre la forme d'un homme, se cachant parfois parmi les hommes afin de mieux les observer._

_Des millénaires passèrent dans la paix, jusqu'à ce que, épuisés de l'irresponsabilité des humains, les démons se mirent en colère. On les scella alors en des êtres humains afin de contrôler leur puissance, d'en faire des armes…_

_Deux démons ne furent pas scellés, ils étaient bien trop puissants…_

_Ils acceptèrent cependant d'être invoqués, lorsqu'ils sentiraient que le monde atteindrait son point critique._

_On raconte cependant, qu'il y a quelques mois, lorsque le grand Kyuubi fut scellé dans le corps d'un garçonnet naissant, le ciel se zébra d'éclairs durant 78 jours…_

'''

-Voilà les êtres choisis, les cieux les ont désignés, ils seront les invocateurs des démons jumeaux.

Cette nuit-là, dans un coin reculé du pays, un clan célébra la naissance des nouveaux jumeaux. Dans un berceau, serrés l'un contre l'autre, deux bambins aux cheveux noirs de jais dormaient, elle blottie contre lui, alors qu'autour, fêtaient les membres de leur clan.

Il est possible de croire que fêter la venue d'enfants pouvant invoquer deux des plus grands démons de l'univers, descendants directs du Roi des enfers, témoigne de pratiques bannies et macabres. Cependant, d'anciens textes, de vieilles légendes, racontés depuis plusieurs siècles, que cette tribu vénère comme un objet sacré, expliquent que la venue des invocateurs témoigne de la fin des malheurs, car avec l'aide des démons, les élus rétabliraient l'ordre et l'équilibre du monde.

---

Dix années passèrent, les bohémiens, chez qui les invocateurs avaient vu le jour, s'occupaient d'eux avec tout l'amour que réclament les enfants, mais un jour, un jour damné, ils durent séparer les deux enfants.

-Non! Lâchez-moi! Laissez-la ne la touchez pas! LAISSEZ MA SOEUR TRANQUILLE!!

Le garçon avait bien grandi, mais son petit corps de dix ans n'avait pas la force de vaincre les adultes qui l'éloignaient de sa sœur. La petite elle, pleurait à sanglots, suppliant son frère de venir la chercher, de ne pas les laisser les éloigner. De son côté, cette gamine avait grandi bien sûr, elle avait vieilli, mais son corps était tout frêle et fragile, trop frêle et fragile.

-NON!!!

Le garçon hurla de toutes ses forces, se débattant dans tous les sens, comme un diable, mais il ne réussit à rien, et on amena sa sœur adorée loin de lui…

On installa les deux bambins dans deux familles différentes dans une même ville. On modifia leur mémoire, s'oubliant l'un l'autre, avant de changer la mémoire de tout le village, de tous ses habitants, comme s'ils avaient toujours fait parti de ces familles, de cette ville. Les deux enfants ne se connaissaient plus, ne connaissaient plus leurs origines. Grâce à de vieilles techniques, on changea quelque peu leurs organismes, afin qu'ils ressemblent aux membres de leur famille, afin que personne ne sache jamais qui ils étaient, eux les premiers…

---

_Des humains s'inclinèrent devant un temple, remerciant les dieux, les priant pour leur prospérité. Kyuubi apparut devant eux, leur sourit et les remercia…_

Naruto se réveilla étonné, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui avant d'arrêter son regard azur vers l'extérieur. Il contempla la lune longtemps avant de s'endormir à nouveau.

_-Na… Naruto-kun…_

_-Oh! Hinata-chan?_

_Le blond lui fit un grand sourire et la brune rougit._

_-Je… Naruto-kun… je… j'ai quelque… quelque chose… à… à te dire…_

_-Je t'écoute._

_-Je… je… enfin… je…_

_La brune soupira et s'inclina, inspirant profondément elle lâcha, d'un bout comme si c'était la chose la plus difficile du monde._

_-Je t'aime Naruto-kun, je t'aime depuis toujours!_

_Le blond resta sous le choc, une fois la nouvelle avalée, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand une explosion surgit. Ils s'élancèrent alors dans la direction du choc sans plus un mot._

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant. Il sortit péniblement du lit et se traîna jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il s'aspergea le visage et fixa son regard dans le reflet bleu azur de ses propres iris. Debout, devant le miroir, appuyé sur le lavabo, les souvenirs revenaient le hanter à la pelle. Ce jour-là, il avait été blessé, et à son réveil, à l'hôpital, trois jours plus tard, Hinata avait disparu, elle avait quitté le village, prévenant l'Hokage qu'elle partait pour un temps indéterminé, peut-être pour toujours, elle voulait devenir plus forte, changer, et ça, il ne le comprenait pas…

Naruto vit son visage apparaître dans le miroir, un sourire doux sur les lèvres, son cœur se serra, si seulement!... Furieux, il fracassa la vitre de son poing. Elle l'avait abandonné, elle l'avait trahi, elle s'était sauvée, elle était partie, elle l'avait laissé, après lui avoir menti en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Le blond tomba à genoux, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Pourquoi en souffrait-il toujours, pourquoi avait-il toujours tellement mal même après tout ce temps, elle était partie depuis sept ans, et il souffrait toujours autant que le premier jour lorsqu'il repensait à son visage…

Bon d'abord je tiens à dire que cette fic n'est pas prioritaire.

Ensuite cette fic sera différente de mes autres fics, d'abord pas d'univers alternatif, ensuite pas de magie et tout, j'ai modifié l'histoire, mais beaucoup moins que je l'ai toujours fait.

Vous aurez droit à des scènes de combat, et tout et oui, une vraie fic de Naruto avec des ninjas des missions et des combats, je sais vous y êtes pas habitués.

Cette fic ne devrait pas être bien bien longue non pour de vrai! J'ai des idées mais ça ne devrait pas s'éterniser.

Cette fic se situe sept ans après shippuden, en supposant que le départ d'Hinata se passe tout de suite après la mort d'Itachi. Tsunade a retrouvé son poste d'Hokage pour un moyen inconnu qu'on ignore, je ne me casserai pas la tête à tenter de prévoir la suite des idées de Masashi. Dernière chose, Taka existe mais n'a jamais rejoint l'Akatsuki, donc la suite au sommet et tout n'est pas arrivée.

J'espère que ça vous a plus! Vous devriez avoir la suite dans peu de temps si le début vous plaît.

Laissez vos commentaires.

Bai bai

Maaya-san


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde!

Alors, ça vous a plu? J'espère que oui, vos commentaires me font penser que oui vous m'en verrez heureuse.

Alors, voilà comme promit le chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

-Alors Sasuke? Que vas-tu faire?

Le brun se retourna vers la jeune femme qui prenait place près de lui. Avec grâce, elle s'assit sur le bord du ravin et laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide, tout près de lui et attendit sa réponse. Derrière eux, assis sur un rocher, Suigetsu regardait l'horizon. Karin arriva alors et prit place près de lui, debout au sol, appuyée sur le roc, au pied du bleu.

-À propos de?

-Retourneras-tu à Konoha lorsqu'ils te le demanderont?

Le brun resta silencieux et contempla la jeune femme près de lui. Il détourna ensuite son regard et regarda l'horizon devant lui. La forêt sous eux s'étendait verte et dense comme une robe naturelle sur le plateau. Il sortit de sa contemplation quand elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et se serra contre lui. Instinctivement, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et referma sa prise. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, se blottit contre lui et attendit sa réponse.

-Si tu n'y vas pas, moi non plus, je te suivrais simplement…

-Comment tu te sens? Tes deux anciens amis seront bientôt là pour te demander de revenir avec eux.

-Peu m'importe, qu'ils viennent me chercher ou non…

-Menteur…

Derrière eux, Suigetsu et Karin s'entreregardèrent et sourirent.

---

-Naruto…

Le blond énergique se retourna, devant lui, Sakura le regardait, prête à partir pour la mission, devant les portes du village caché de la feuille. Il serait malheureusement plus sincère de dire qu'elle n'était cependant prête que physiquement, que psychiquement son cœur livrait une bataille sans merci pour ne pas fuir se cacher. Aujourd'hui, Naruto Uzumaki et elle, Sakura Haruno, se préparaient à partir une fois encore à la recherche du membre manquant de l'équipe sept, Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura-chan?

-Je… Naruto, je crois que si nous échouons, je n'aurais… je n'aurais plus la force de continuer…

-Nous n'échouerons pas Sakura! s'exclama le blond sûr de lui, Sasuke a tué Orochimaru et son frère, désormais, il n'y a plus rien qui le retienne.

-J'espère tant que tu as raison.

Sakura était exténuée, moralement ainsi que psychologiquement malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait jamais pu oublier le bel Uchiwa et contre toute attente, l'amour de petite fille qu'elle éprouvait pour lui avait mué et grandi en quelque chose de solide et d'éternel. Elle était bien loin la petite Sakura qui croyait voir en le beau Sasuke le prince charmant des contes de fée qui ne tarderait pas à l'amener au loin sur son bel étalon blanc. Elle avait cependant compris que Sasuke était l'homme de sa vie, qui tourmenterait et hanterait son âme ainsi que son cœur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle savait que si cette fois encore ils revenaient les mains vides, que Naruto ne parvenait à convaincre Sasuke de revenir, elle n'aurait plus jamais la force de garder espoir. Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort d'Itachi Uchiwa et il n'était pourtant pas revenu…

---

Suigetsu regarda la jeune femme devant lui et se mit en position de combat. Elle l'imita. Sasuke les regarda faire et se retourna vers Karin près de lui.

-_Ils_ approchent Sasuke-kun…

-Karin…

-Je sais, Sasuke-kun, ton cœur est déjà pris, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je dois renoncer aussi facilement, de toute façon il n'y a personne d'autre.

-Arrête de regarder aussi loin Karin…

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Va faire un tour, j'aimerais avoir des précisions sur ce qui nous entoure.

-Tu as peur qu'_ils_ s'approchent?

-…

-Je vais faire le tour, je te préviendrai s'il y a une quelconque menace. Enfin hormis tes « copains ».

-Merci…

---

Naruto et Sakura s'arrêtèrent devant leur mission, Sasuke Uchiwa se redressa à leur arrivée, devant eux, levant les yeux vers ses anciens amis.

Sakura hoqueta, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du brun, elle ressentit alors à quel point ses sentiments étaient puissants. L'Uchiwa avait incroyablement changé, ses cheveux avaient poussé, son corps s'était développé, il était bien plus grand, bien plus musclé. Il portait un pantalon noir et des sandales noires, un haut sans manches noir avec une broderie bleue royale représentant un tigre sur le dos en haut, sur son bras une trace plus foncée représentait une marque de griffure. Une large ceinture pendait un peu n'importe comment sur ses hanches, deux sabres au manche ivoire y étaient attachés d'un même côté, un long foulard bleu était attaché autour de son cou, et volait dans le vent, il y avait deux brassards sur ses avant-bras blancs et bleus. Trois plumes pendaient à son oreille droite, une blanche, une bleue et une noire. À son cou pendait une chaîne ornée d'un pendentif représentant une boussole noire au cadran blanc et aux aiguilles de bleus différents. Ses yeux laissaient transparaître le même reflet bleuté que ses cheveux.

-Sasuke-kun…

La voix de Sakura résonna si faible derrière le blond qu'il crut la rêver pendant un instant. Le blond fixa son ancien ami un long moment avant de faire un pas en avant.

-Cette fois tu reviens avec nous à Konoha Sasuke!

Le brun quitta le regard de la rose pour croiser celui de son ancien meilleur ami, tellement déterminé, s'il savait…

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Karin apparut près d'eux et regarda le brun.

-Sasuke elle perd le contrôle et Suigetsu n'arrive plus à l'aider!

Le brun la regarda et partit. Lorsque Naruto s'interposa il l'envoya dans un arbre avec une violence inouïe avant de s'élancer vers la rivière en aval. Naruto et Sakura suivirent Sasuke jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent alors que le brun s'élançait jusqu'à une jeune femme près d'un autre garçon. Là-bas, pieds nus, vêtue d'un débardeur rouge, d'un short court blanc et d'un legging noir, un collier retenant une montre à gousset pendait autour de son cou ainsi une longue boucle d'oreille de perles et de plumes noires, blanches et rouges tombant en avant, elle se tenait debout, la tête entre les mains, penchée en avant. Ses yeux, blancs aux reflets rouges, les mêmes reflets que ses cheveux noués à l'aide d'un long foulard rouge, fixaient le vide dans une expression de terreur incontrôlable.

Devant eux, sur la berge, devant un garçon aux cheveux bleus, aux yeux mauves et aux dents de requin, alors que le dernier des Uchiwa la rejoignait, se tenait Hinata Hyûga. Elle avait vieilli et même dans cette position de terreur et de douleur, elle était plus belle que jamais. Naruto se figea, perdant tout contrôle sur son corps. Son cœur battait plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais battu. Sasuke allait l'atteindre quand le corps de Naruto se remit en mouvement. Le blond s'élança, mais lorsque Sasuke toucha la brune, le sol se souleva autour d'eux et envoya le Jinchuriki dans le décor.

Lorsque Naruto se redressa, Sakura était près de lui, s'assurant qu'il allait bien, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Son cœur battait si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui. Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer. Jamais elle n'avait vu son meilleur ami dans un tel état de panique. Elle savait depuis longtemps les sentiments contradictoires de Naruto à propos de l'ancienne héritière Hyûga, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que la puissance de ses sentiments lui ferait oublier ses retrouvailles avec le brun.

Lorsque le sol retomba, Naruto s'élança. Il n'arriva cependant jamais à la brune. Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, Hinata et Sasuke étaient toujours là, la brune se serrait contre le garçon, son visage caché contre son torse, Sasuke la serrait contre lui, avec force, afin de la rassurer, la jeune femme complètement terrifiée. Naruto s'arrêta, choqué, il fit un pas vers l'arrière, terrifié, et s'échappa, blessé.

Sakura, sous le choc, vit Naruto se sauver, une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vue peinte sur son visage. La rose sentit son cœur se déchirer, ses espoirs tombèrent et son esprit se fit étrangement vide à cette horrible idée. Sasuke avait enfin réussi à ouvrir son cœur et Hinata avait réussi, là où elles avaient toutes échoué.

Hinata desserra son emprise autour du brun avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras. Sasuke la rattrapa sans problème et la prit dans ses bras. Suigetsu réapparut et se présenta devant eux. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et le bleu prit la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de s'éclipser en direction du campement suivie par la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qui était venue les prévenir un peu plus tôt.

-Si tu allais chercher l'autre idiot, Sakura…

La rose frissonna en l'entendant prononcer son prénom et regarda Sasuke devant elle qui venait de parler. Elle le regarda sans rien dire avant de s'élancer derrière son meilleur ami.

_-Tu es pitoyable…_

_-Tais-toi!_

_-Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir la garder près de toi cette fois?_

_-Tais-toi!_

_-Tu n'as jamais su la protéger, ni la garder près de toi, comment pouvait-elle avoir simplement envie de rester avec toi._

_-Arrête!_

_-Tu ne la mérites même pas! Tu ne devrais même pas t'approcher d'elle! Tu es un monstre et elle le sait!!!_

_-TAIS-TOI, ARRÊTE, ARRÊÊÊÊTE!_

-Naruto!

Le blond ouvrit les yeux, la voix du démon disparut et Sakura apparut devant lui.

-Naruto… je sais que c'est très dur pour toi… mais nous avons une mission…

Le blond hocha la tête et la suivit, laissant derrière lui un terrain détruit de part et d'autre…

Sakura resta un instant à l'endroit que le blond avait quitté, terrifiée et attristée par la puissance du blond. Le sol était parsemé de cratères, les arbres arrachés, la forêt avaient été complètement ravagée par la puissance du blond. Une puissance où se mêlaient la rage, le désespoir ainsi qu'une tristesse et une détresse sans limite.

---

Sasuke était assis près d'une tente de laquelle sortait Karin lorsque Naruto et Sakura arrivèrent. Le brun ne s'occupa pas d'eux et posa son regard sur Karin alors que les deux autres prenaient place devant lui.

-Elle va bien, épuisée comme d'habitude après ses visions, mais elle va bien.

Le brun hocha la tête et la rousse sourit avant de disparaître. Le brun se retourna vers les deux ninjas de Konoha et les observa d'un regard posé.

-Sasuke tu reviens avec nous à Konoha? demanda la rose calmement.

-Ça ne dépend pas de moi…

-Alors, ça dépend de qui, grogna le blond un peu plus agressivement que prévu.

-Elle…

-Hinata? voulut savoir Sakura, le cœur serré.

-Je la suivrai simplement, c'est à elle de choisir où on va…

Naruto baissa des yeux chargés de fureur et Sakura tenta un sourire qui sonna incroyablement faux, même pour le Uchiwa.

'''

À l'intérieur de la tente, Hinata ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Suigetsu qui lui sourit. Doucement, il la salua et l'aida à se redresser ; lorsqu'elle le lui demanda, il lui tendit ses vêtements et l'aida à enfiler son haut avant que Karin ne rentre. Elle lui fit passer un examen rapide alors que Suigetsu lui racontait ce qui s'était passé depuis sa vision.

-Naruto-kun?

-On dirait bien.

Le brune attrapa le ruban rouge et sortit de la tente. Karin se retourna vers Suigetsu.

-Je te trouve bien doux avec Hinata, Suigetsu.

-…

'''

Hinata sortit de la tente peu de temps après que Karin y soit entrée, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du blond. Une très légère teinte rouge grimpa sur ses joues, une teinte qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas, hormis Sasuke qui la connaissait par cœur et qui laissa filtrer un sourire en coin du visage.

Naruto la regarda, elle avait repris des couleurs, son regard s'était apaisé, elle portait un haut, à l'allure de kimono, blanc à la broderie rouge ici et là. Les manches très larges cachaient jusqu'à ses poignets, le col croisé présentait de larges bordures rouges qu'on retrouvait aussi sur les manches et le haut se terminait à mi-cuisses par la même bordure. Elle portait des sandales blanches attachées sur les mollets par des rubans gracieux de la même couleur et à son cou était attaché un très long foulard rouge qui flottait dans le vent. Sasuke se redressa alors qu'Hinata lui sourit et se plaça devant lui. Il attrapa le large ruban rouge qu'elle tenait en main et elle le laissa glisser entre ses doigts alors que le brun le prenait en main, il passa son bras autour de sa taille afin d'en faire le tour avec le ruban avant de commencer la tâche complexe de nouer le obi dans son dos.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, la brune sourit et se retourna vers lui, dévoilant l'énorme broderie de dragon rouge dans son dos, au-dessus d'un obi attaché en un otaiko parfait. Elle glissa la montre à gousset noire à l'intérieur du kimono et lissa le tissu. Elle portait toujours le legging noir court qui se terminait sous ses genoux qu'elle avait un peu plus tôt, mais le short ainsi que le débardeur avait disparu sous le kimono raccourci. La brune se pencha et s'assit sur ses jambes alors que Sasuke reprenait sa place.

-Tu sais nouer les obis Sasuke? s'étonna la rose.

-Je nouais celui de ma mère autrefois, lorsque mon père travaillait et que mon frère était en mission…

-Alors… vous revenez à Konoha? demanda Sakura en regardant Hinata.

Hinata la regarda étonnée de sa question, puis se retourna vers Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté?

Le sourire en coin du brun s'agrandit et la brune lui donna un coup sur l'avant-bras.

-Quel idiot, il aurait dû vous dire que nous venions avec vous.

-Ah oui ?, demanda le brun ironique.

-On en a parlé hier, il me semble.

-J'ai dû oublier. s'amusa le garçon.

Le garçon se redressa, alors que Hinata le suivait des yeux.

-Tu vas t'entraîner?

-Je vais faire un tour avant la nuit, on partira pour Konoha demain matin, tu dois te reposer.

-Je vais bien, tu sais.

Le brun ne l'écouta pas et partit, Hinata soupira et se retourna vers les deux ninjas de la feuille.

-Vous n'avez qu'à monter vos tentes en attendant le retour de Suigetsu et du repas.

Sakura hocha la tête et partit un peu plus loin monter sa tente. Hinata remarqua le regard de Naruto posé sur elle depuis un moment déjà et lui sourit doucement.

-Tout va bien Naruto-kun?

Le blond eut l'impression de revenir de très loin lorsqu'elle prononça son nom, son cœur se mit alors à battre la chamade. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était belle. Son sourire s'agrandit, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un rire de cristal.

-Naruto-kun? Tu es avec moi?

-Pa… pardon, réussit-il à dire.

-À quoi pouvais-tu bien penser pour t'y perdre de cette façon? s'amusa la brunette.

Pouvait-il vraiment répondre à cette question, comment réagirait-elle s'il lui disait qu'il pensait intensément à elle, à quel point il la trouvait belle et attirante, à quel point elle lui avait manqué, et à quel point il souffrait de l'avoir perdue…

-Vous revenez à Konoha alors…

-Oui, enfin, si tout va bien…

-Ça fait tellement longtemps.

-Oui…

La brune se redressa et s'agenouilla près de lui, Naruto la regarda, il aurait tellement aimé passer sa main derrière sa nuque, sentir ses cheveux glisser sur sa peau et l'embrasser, l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain, plus d'après.

-Naruto-kun… Je…

Le regard du blond cessa de la contempler pour se vriller dans son regard, nerveux, alors qu'une pointe d'espoir fit battre son cœur intensément.

_-Je t'aime Naruto-kun, je t'aime depuis toujours!_

-Naruto-kun… je t'en pris promets-moi qu'ils ne l'emprisonneront pas.

On aurait dit… que son cœur avait explosé, après s'être trop gonflé d'air, d'espoir… Il en fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot, lui… Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis sept ans et la première chose qu'elle lui demandait, le regardait lui…

_-Imbécile_, souffla la voix ricaneuse de Kyuubi au fond de lui-même.

-Promets-le moi, Naruto-kun, le supplia la voyageuse, promets-moi qu'ils ne mettront pas Sasuke dans une cellule!

Comment lui promettre une telle chose?

-Promets-le moi je t'en supplie, insista-t-elle en s'agrippant à sa veste.

C'était tellement irréaliste…

-Naruto…

Mais… elle était tellement merveilleuse…

-Na…

-Je… je te le promets…

Comment lui résister?... Comment ne pas le faire?

-Merci, souffla-t-elle, le regard vitreux, avant de poser un baiser papillon sur sa joue.

Comment survivre à cette douleur horrible?

---

Lorsque Sasuke revint, les jeunes adultes se préparaient à commencer leur repas. Il regarda Hinata s'affairer et en profita pour détailler ses anciens coéquipiers. Ils avaient incroyablement vieilli, et bien que Naruto était très reconnaissable, surtout car il l'avait vu plusieurs fois depuis sa désertion, Sakura cependant, avait énormément changé, il faut bien dire qu'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu en dix ans et elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois avant même qu'il ne tue son maître, le serpent. Penchée sur la soupe avec Hinata commentant la mixture du bleu faisant rire sa vieille amie, elle avait l'air tellement différente de cette gamine qui le suppliait ce soir-là de ne pas partir. Son visage s'était raffiné, ses traits s'étaient définis, elle avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance et avait gagné celle d'une véritable femme, tout en gardant son air un peu enfantin.

Sakura portait son bandeau frontal rose sur le sommet de son crâne, sur ses cheveux rose pâle qu'elle venait tout juste de détacher, comme le prouvait sa crinière désordonnée. Elle portait une jupe fuchsia sur laquelle l'on retrouvait son cercle vide habituel dans le bas gauche, et un haut court au-dessus du nombril de la même couleur dans le dos duquel se retrouvait le même symbole. Son ventre, pour sa part, était couvert de résille. De chaque côté de sa jupe, deux courtes fentes laissaient entrevoir le short court blanc qu'elle portait. Sur sa cuisse gauche, son étui noir aux coutures roses des ninjas était fixé par-dessus plusieurs épaisseurs de bandages blancs. Elle avait retiré ses longues bottes noires et son gant de la même couleur que son étui, noir aux coutures fuchsias, afin d'être plus à l'aise pour faire le repas avec l'aide des autres. Elle avait bien changé sa vieille coéquipière.

-Arrête de la regarder comme ça, gronda une voix près de lui.

Sasuke se retourna amusé vers le blond et le suivit alors qu'il s'éloignait du camp. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une vallée plus loin et Naruto se retourna pour plonger son regard furieux dans celui du brun. Sasuke le regarda à son tour. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, au point qu'il devait les attacher en une petite queue de cheval basse, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus, mais désormais entourés d'une marque orangée couvrant presque entièrement la paupière et s'étirant sur l'extérieur. Son bandeau frontal noir trônait toujours bêtement sur son front tout comme son étui à shurikens toujours à la même place. Il avait remplacé son pantalon orange pour un noir et ses sandales noires n'avaient pas bougé. Sur sa veste orange, l'on pouvait voir des bordures noires au bas et aux extrémités de ses manches ainsi qu'un col noir. Il portait un long manteau noir, rappelant celui de son père, qui flottait dans le vent, donnant vie aux flammes oranges.

-Tu m'as l'air bien en colère Naruto, pourtant tu as eu ce que tu voulais, je reviens à Konoha.

-Je vais te…

-Je t'aurais cru plus heureux de la revoir.

Le blond s'arrêta et le regarda, étonné, sans comprendre.

-Je croyais qu'elle te manquerait un peu plus.

-Tu ne sais rien! Cracha-t-il.

-Je sais que tu n'as rien fait pour la retenir.

-Elle est partie pendant que j'étais inconscient!

-Moi aussi et ça ne t'a pas empêché de me rechercher.

-Tu ne sais absolument rien!!

Le blond furieux s'élança sur son ancien meilleur ami. Le combat débuta violemment, Naruto ne retenant pas ses coups, Sasuke esquivant, avec une facilité alarmante, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Sakura et Hinata apparurent à la lisière de la forêt et tombèrent en face d'un combat des plus violents.

-Mais… commença la brune

-Quel idiot, soupira la rose, laisse-moi deux petites minutes Hinata-chan, je vais le ramener à terre.

---

-Comment peux-tu être aussi calme!

Sakura se retourna vers son ami et le regarda longuement avant de lui répondre. Il était de retour depuis quelques heures et venait de laisser Sasuke, Hinata, Suigetsu et Karin avec l'Hokage. Naruto de son côté avait de toute évidence gardé sa colère trop longtemps.

-Si Sasuke est heureux avec elle alors je suis heureuse tout simplement.

-Quelle belle phrase Sakura, mais tu ne dois pas l'avoir répété bien souvent puisque tu n'y crois toujours pas, répliqua hargneusement le blond.

-Naruto calme-toi.

-Non! Non je ne me calmerai pas et tu ne devrais pas non plus ! Tu es amoureuse de lui depuis dix ans Sakura, et elle savait, comment peux-tu ne pas lui en vouloir !

-Tout simplement parce que moi, contrairement à toi, je sais que ce n'est pas en accusant les autres qu'on passe par-dessus. Oui peut-être que SI je l'avais plus cherché il ne serait pas tombé amoureux d'Hinata et peut-être que SI j'avais plus insisté ce soir-là, il ne serait pas parti, ou alors il m'aurait emmenée avec lui. Peut-être que SI tu avais cherché à ramener Hinata Hyûga à Konoha de la même façon que tu as poursuivi Sasuke, elle ne serait pas tombée sur lui et nous n'aurions même pas cette conversation, on peut recréer le monde avec des SI Naruto, mais on ne peut pas le changer, tu dois vivre avec ça!

En colère, la rose se retourna et partit au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke encadré de deux anbus, des menottes aux poignets et une étincelle de rage brillant au fond de ses yeux sombres. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, le blond entra dans le bureau et vit Hinata dos à lui qui regardait par la fenêtre les anbus entraîner le nukenin loin d'elle.

-Tsunade? demanda le blond faiblement.

-C'est en attendant la décision du conseil, ensuite… Nous verrons bien…

Naruto vit alors la brune se retourner, furieuse, elle se posta devant lui et lui cracha sur un ton qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre d'elle, dirigé contre lui :

-Tu m'avais promis qu'il ne serait pas emprisonné!

Il vit alors la brune quitter la pièce suivie du bleu et de la rousse.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir poursuivie il y a sept ans Naruto?

Le blond ne daigna même pas poser les yeux sur l'Hokage devant lui et partit, faisant claquer son manteau derrière lui, furieux contre lui-même, contre le temps, contre la vie…

---

Naruto descendit les marches jusqu'à la cellule du brun. Il s'arrêta en chemin en entendant des paroles.

-Si j'avais su, on ne saurait jamais revenu.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Hina, tu mourais d'envie de revenir, revoir tes amis, tes professeurs, le revoir lui…

-Et toi tu détestes être emprisonné et c'est toi le plus important.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Hinata, je peux bien rester ici deux ou trois jours… ensuite je ne garantis pas cependant.

La brune sourit et baissa la tête.

-Tu sais, il y avait cette chanson que papa me chantait il y a très longtemps, ça me fait un peu penser à toi.

-Quelle chanson?

- Me jugez pas vous qui ne me connaissez pas je suis libre et sans loi jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai, non Oh oh oh oh Je suis comme la rivière, je suis fier et libre comme l'air Le seul maître de mes frontières Jamais je le sais, jamais je n'abandonnerai, non Je défendrai ma vie

Sasuke écouta la brune lui chanter une chanson pour enfant, d'une voix de cristal. Il sourit et rit, doucement, rien de bien éclatant, un rire doux et discret, un rire bien à lui, qui fit apparaître un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres de la brunette. Le brun approcha de la porte et glissa son bras en dehors pour toucher le visage de la brune. Il l'attira vers lui et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Hinata sourit et le laissa faire, savourant ses marques de tendresse plutôt rares qu'elle appréciait plus que tout.

-Va dormir maintenant.

-Non! Je refuse de te laisser seul!

Sur ses mots, la brune partit s'asseoir contre le mur et attendit. Sasuke s'assit sur le matelas et la regarda. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à s'endormir et il se redressa alors.

-Tu peux venir Naruto…

Étonné, le blond se plia cependant à sa demande et apparut de derrière le mur le séparant des deux voyageurs.

-Amène-la loin d'ici.

-Pardon?

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle dorme dans cet endroit, amène-la autre part, pour la nuit du moins, la connaissant elle reviendra demain à son réveil.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre?

-… bien…

Le blond approcha la jeune femme et la prit contre lui avant de la soulever dans ses bras.

-Lorsqu'elle dort, elle a souvent des visions, lorsque son souffle devient complètement imperceptible, au point où tu la croiras morte, c'est qu'elle aura une vision, alors elle deviendra impossible à réveiller et donc complètement vulnérable, tu devras donc la protéger.

-De qui?

-De tous…

Sasuke vit les bras du blond se resserrer autour de sa précieuse Hinata qui se replaça confortablement sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour partir quand le brun l'interpella.

-Arrête d'être si bête Naruto, elle va finir par croire que tu lui en veux…

-C'est faux…

-Je sais. …Une dernière chose : lorsqu'elle a une vision, elle n'arrive plus à discerner la réalité de l'irréel, lorsqu'elle se réveillera après son rêve, elle sera complètement égarée, ne sachant plus dans quelle réalité elle se trouve, tu seras le seul présent près d'elle, et elle risque de se rattacher à ta présence comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ne la repousse pas, car elle en aura besoin plus que tout…

Naruto baissa la tête avant d'acquiescer. Il serra plus fort encore la brune et disparut.

---

Sakura venait de s'endormir, couchée sur ses draps, vêtue d'une large chemise blanche appartenant à son père autrefois et qui avait été kidnappée par sa fille unique alors qu'elle partait vivre seule. Elle dormait, après avoir pleuré durant des heures. Après sa dispute avec le blond, la rose était rentrée chez elle pour prendre une douche, depuis elle n'avait cessé de pleurer.

Elle avait tellement pleuré, la perte de son amour, dans les bras d'une autre, qu'elle s'était endormie, épuisée. Elle avait revu le retour de Sasuke d'un nombre incalculable de fois, dans les meilleures où il lui offrait son amour, dans les pires, où il mourait avant de revenir. Son cœur l'avait pourtant imaginé avec d'autres filles, inconnues, des filles comme Karin qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, ou des filles comme Ino, sa grande rivale depuis des années, parfois aussi avec des civils, des jeunes femmes qui n'avaient que leur amour à offrir, qui avaient besoin d'être protégées, qui n'avaient jamais tué, pures et simples, une femme parfaite pour Sasuke. Jamais cependant elle n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse offrir son cœur à la douce Hinata, trahissant son meilleur ami, lui prenant la personne qui l'avait sincèrement aimé malgré tout ce qu'on disait depuis des années sur le Jinchuriki.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si compliquée…

Alors que la rose dormait, les sillons laissés par les larmes séchant sur ses joues, une silhouette apparut dans sa chambre qui sourit en la voyant vêtue encore et toujours de la chemise de son père. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla près du lit, s'appuyant sur le lit, la regardant tendrement. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, caressant très doucement sa peau. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle n'était pas une excellente ninja, elle qui n'avait jamais perçu sa présence alors qu'il était venu un nombre incroyable de fois, il en avait d'ailleurs perdu le compte. Il se redressa après un moment, comme à chacune de ses visites il avait perdu la notion du temps écoulé depuis son arrivée. Il essuya doucement ses joues avant de s'incliner, d'embrasser tendrement son front, avant de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres, sans qu'encore une fois elle n'en sache rien…

---

Lorsque Naruto arriva à son appartement, la brune n'avait pas bougé, blottie contre lui, elle dormait toujours paisiblement. Il s'arrêta alors au milieu de l'entrée, après avoir fermé la porte d'un coup de pied et la regarda. Dieu qu'il pouvait la trouver belle. Dieu que son cœur pouvait s'emballer, à la simple idée qu'elle soit physiquement près de lui. Hinata soupira et glissa son visage dans son cou, sa respiration disparut alors comme si elle venait de lui offrir son dernier souffle de vie. Le blond resserra son étreinte autour de son corps et ferma fortement les yeux afin que ses larmes ne s'échappent pas.

Dans un autre temps, en cette superbe nuit, Naruto serait monté sur son fidèle destrier et se serait enfui vers le soleil levant, sa bien-aimée serrée contre lui, loin de tout, loin de tous. Il l'aurait alors épousée et lui aurait offert un avenir merveilleux. Malheureusement, ce temps n'existait plus et même si l'envie folle lui prenait, il ne pourrait jamais forcer Hinata à l'aimer. Elle se serait sans doute enfuie, si à ce moment-là, le brun n'était toujours pas venu la chercher.

Naruto déposa Hinata sur le lit et la regarda, simple, belle, parfaite, pourquoi l'avait-il perdue, pourquoi était-elle partie, pourquoi lui l'avait trouvée. Il n'avait jamais pu gagner contre Sasuke, et même pour Hinata, il n'avait su combattre suffisamment.

Le blond caressa doucement son visage, se demandant qui pouvait bien en vouloir à un ange comme elle, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien rêver à cet instant, s'il en faisait parti, se demandant ce que l'avenir leur réservait à elle ainsi qu'à lui. Une idée germa alors en lui, peut-être tout n'était-il pas perdu, peut-être avait-il toujours une chance, peut-être pourrait-il regagner son cœur…

Une certitude naquit alors en lui, tandis qu'il goûtait pour la première fois aux lèvres dont il rêvait depuis tellement longtemps. Alors qu'il l'embrassait, il se fit la promesse que ce premier baiser, bien qu'à sens unique, ne serait pas le dernier. Alors que la saveur vanille de ses lèvres s'écoulait dans sa bouche, il se fit un but, un rêve, un avenir, de récupérer ce cœur auquel il tenait tant.

Et alors qu'il embrassait la brune de tout l'amour qu'il possédait, il ne pensa plus à Sasuke, à Sakura, ou à tout ce qu'on lui avait appris sur l'amour jusque-là. Il ne pensa qu'à l'avenir, certain que la brune et lui partageraient ensemble un jour.

Et voilà

J'espère que vous aimez toujours.

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, ma vitesse de poste sera grandement attente malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions j'ai ÉNORMÉMENT de travail de prévu pour la session, des livres à lires, mais aussi un texte à écrire pour un concours littéraire.

Mais je vais essayer avant la fin de la session de poster Watashi no jin'sei, histoire que vous sachiez se qui arrive a la douce petite Hinata. Une chose est sûre, il n'y aura pas d'autre poste avant celui-là donc vous pouvez être certains que le prochain de moi sera le bon.

Kisu

Maaya-san


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello!**

**Je voulais travaillé sur watashi no jin'sei puis je me suis souvenu de cette fiction et du chapitre qui attendait endormis dans mon ordi alors voilà amusez-vous bien!**

_**Chapitre 2**_

Hinata se réveilla complètement déboussolée, complètement égarée. Chancelante, elle se redressa et sortit de la pièce, regardant autour d'elle. Elle reconnut sans peine l'appartement de Naruto qu'elle avait déjà visité des dizaines de fois en vision. Par habitude, elle s'attendait à voir surgir un personnage quelconque, que ce soit Naruto lui-même ou l'un de ses équipiers. Ce fut Naruto qui surgit par la fenêtre ouverte, la jeune femme le regardant, attendant une action quelconque de sa part, sursautant lorsqu'il vrilla son regard azur dans le sien et la salua. Hinata paniqua et recula. Naruto ne comprenait plus rien, étonné de sa terreur et tenta de s'approcher. La brune recula paniquée jusqu'à se frapper contre le mur. Jamais les personnages qui qu'ils soient ne lui avaient adressé la parole, ne l'avaient même pas vue et ce nouveau phénomène la troublait énormément.

-Hey Hina qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Ce n'est seulement que lorsqu'il toucha son épaule qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait regagné le monde réel. Sous le choc, incroyablement troublée, elle se jeta dans ses bras sans réfléchir, se blottisant contre lui, cherchant à retrouver un contact réel, complet avec le monde réel. Naruto ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait mais n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde à resserrer ses bras autour de son corps encore tremblant.

Après un moment, la brune se calma et leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Elle voulut simplement le remercier, mais lorsque leur regard se croisa, il fut frappé par l'évidence, l'évidence que jamais il ne reviendrait sur sa decision, l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre loin d'elle, sans elle, frappé avec une telle violence qu'il ne l'entendit pas parler.

_-Libère-moi!_

Les deux jeunes adultes se retournèrent vivement. Protecteur, Naruto se plaça d'instinct devant Hinata sans pour autant lâcher sa taille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Naruto déglutit, son pouls accéléra devant eux, derrière son portail, Kyuubi dans toute sa splendeur, aussi énorme que dans ses souvenirs, dont le corps composé de bulles de chakra absolument gigantesque laissait deviner la présence de son museau, ses crocs, ses yeux et ses oreilles. Il était là, et il les regardait, furieux. Comment avait-il put arriver là, à l'intérieur même de son être, devant le sceau qui l'avait maudit à être exclu à jamais, le bijuu le plus dangereux de tous. Comment ELLE avait pu se retrouver devant lui, pourquoi elle? Naruto voyait-là ses derniers espoirs disparaître un à un.

-Naruto?

-C'est… … Kyuubi…

-Kyuubi? Ton Kyuubi, le Kyuubi?

-Oui…

-Je… l'imaginais… moins… bullesque…

Le blond se surprit de ses paroles. Elle ne devrait pas hurler, s'éloigner de lui, le regarder comme s'il était un monstre, demander pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il l'avait emmenée là?

Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle avait disparu. Il la chercha des yeux jusqu'à la voir, là très peu loin de lui, devant le portail, qui se glissait comme un chat entre les barreaux. Il l'appella, voulut la rejoindre, l'interdit de faire ce qu'elle faisait, s'interposer, mais elle avait déjà rejoint l'autre côté lorsqu'il atteignit le portail.

-Hinata!

_-Idiote!_

Une tête absolument énorme se plaça devant elle, si vite et si furieusement que ses cheveux se mouvèrent jusqu'en arrière de ses épaules, comme poussés par un vent des plus violents. Ce qui étonna le plus Naruto fût le visage d'Hinata. Ce qui perturba le plus le démon fût que ce visage, que cette adolescente était absolument et complètement sereine, sans aucune peur.

Elle était belle, simple, et n'avait pas peur…

-Et si tu reprennais ton apparence Kyuubi? Lui demanda la brune.

-_Et pourquoi je ferais ça?_ Cracha le démon en montrant les crocs.

-Aida m'a demandé de t'offrir un message.

-_Aida!_ S'étonna le démon, complètement déstabilisé, comment pouvait-elle connaître Aida…

-Sous cette forme c'est un peu compliqué tu ne crois pas? L'incita-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto vit Kyuubi abandonner son air furieux, dangereux et diabolique pour un air un peu perdu, un brin d'espoir brillant au fond de son œil. Le démon rétrécit alors jusqu'à atteindre la forme d'un renard, gros comme un loup, au corps recouvert de poils orange.

Hinata sourit, elle se pencha et lui murmurra quelque chose, le renard s'offusqua et refusa, elle lui sourit, passa une main sur sa tête orange et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le bout du museau. De l'autre côté du portail, Naruto rougit, comme si ce geste lui était adressé, comme s'il pouvait ressentir tout au fond de lui le sentiment que ce geste pouvait apporter. Elle se redressa ensuite et sourit au renard qui partit bouder plus loin, embarassé, et rejoignit Naruto, elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

-Et si on sortait?

Le garçon attrapa sa main et acquiesça encore sous le choc de tout ce qui s'était passé.

-Sasuke!

Le garçon se retourna, Hinata arriva en bas des escaliers et s'approcha de lui, toute joyeuse, salua Sakura qui la regardait avancer vers la cellule du garçon.

-Hinata? Comment vas-tu?

-Ça va très bien.

-Tu m'as l'air bien heureuse il a fait quoi le blondinet?

-Mais rien, s'amusa la brune. Oh! Aida sera heureuse j'ai pu parler à Kyuubi.

-Tu as parlé à Kyuubi…

-Oui.

-Celui qui est prisonnier dans son corps?

-Oui.

-Et tu trouves ça franchement normal toi?

-Non, mais bon avec tout ce qui s'est passé ses dernières années...

Sakura se retourna vers Naruto ne sachant plus comment réagir, ni quoi dire, que la brune ait vu Kyuubi était déjà suffisamment bizarre, mais qu'elle soit heureuse de ce fait, surtout car elle avait un message à lui livrer, de la part d'une certaine Aida, était un peu trop étrange pour elle.

-Comment te sens tu? Glissa discrètement la rose à son ami qui venait tout juste de la rejoindre.

-…

-Naruto?

-Je n'y comprends plus rien Sakura.

-Rassure-toi, nous sommes deux…

Naruto leva les yeux vers la cellule et croisa le regard de cendre du prisonnier qui le fixait depuis déjà un moment, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, la brune le devança.

-Je te déteste Sasuke, je t'avais dit que je voulais rester avec toi! Bouda la Hyûga devant le regard soudainement étonné du brun.

-Et moi je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas.

-T'es pas sympa!

-Où sont Karin et Suigetsu au fait?

-Euh… je l'ignore, sûrement en train de fricotter quelque part.

-Ça m'étonnerait, Karin regarde toujours trop loin pour le voir.

-Je te le fais pas dire… soupira la brune.

Soudainement, le brun se retourna, et la brune cessa de sourire. Naruto et Sakura ne manquèrent pas de remarquer cette présence hostile non loin d'eux sans pour autant l'identifier. Alors que le blond allait lancer quelque chose, la surprise l'en empêcha, devant lui, plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Sasuke lança un Katon inconnu sur les barreaux de la cellule qui se mirent littéralement à fondre. Sasuke se jeta sur la brunette, alors que Naruto sortait déjà un kunai de son sac d'armes. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en servir cependant, le mur explosa dans un nuage de fumée les effaçant du champ de vision des deux ninjas de Konoha.

Lorsque celle-ci se dissimula suffisamment pour que la scène leur soit visible, ils virent Hinata blottie contre Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé afin de la protéger de son corps. La poussière les fit tousser, leur intimant de sortir du batîment au plus vite avant de mourir asphixiés par la poussière de pierre. Une fois dehors, sur le toit du batîment, ils firent face à un groupe d'individus dont l'un d'eux portait une énorme massue sur son épaule, cause évidente de l'effondrement du mur. Il était très gros et très grand, du moins à côté d'Hinata qui devait lui arriver à peine au nombril, même si Sasuke n'avait aucunement l'intention de la laisser l'approcher. Tout près de lui, un garçon et une fille, lui avait contrairement à son partenaire le géant du point de vue de la brunette du moins, une crinière, plus que fournie, bleu clair, ainsi que les yeux rouges, les mêmes yeux que la fille aux cheveux violets qui regardait les garçons, un air de prédatrice sur le visage.

-Sakura, l'interpella doucement la brunette.

-Oui?

-Ne t'approche pas du gros là, il a les mains baladeuses.

-Hinata? Se retourna Sakura effrayée.

-Non, c'est Karin, qui a subit, Sasuke ne la jamais laisser m'approcher.

-Bonjour les filles! S'écria le géant, elle m'a l'air bien foutue ta nouvelle copine Hinata.

Alors que Sasuke repoussait Hinata derrière lui, un air furieux sur le visage, Naruto l'imita avec Sakura. Hinata posa son bras sur l'avant-bras du garçon qui la regarda étonné, elle lui rappella alors l'évidence qu'il avait apparamment oublié.

-Sasuke on t'a retiré tes armes.

Le brun jura furieux de son impuissance, et alors que le plus gros faisait un pas en avant, deux ombres se placèrent devant eux quatre. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés pointa son épée géante vers le géant alors que Karin grognait sur le fait que le garçon refusait qu'elle mette elle-même une raclée au gros porc qui avait osé la tripoter.

-Va plutôt redonner ses armes à Hinata, lui intima le garçon.

Karin ronchonna mais obéit, de toute façon l'arme d'Hinata lui était complétement inutile. Elle rejoignit donc les jeunes gens et tendit un paquet enveloppé dans un tissu rouge. Hinata attrapa le collis et retira le tissus.

Elle découvrit deux poignards argentés aux manches recouverts de cuir, le bout des lames étaient recouverts d'un bout de métal cuivré qu'on retrouvait aussi près du manche, là où la lame était percée d'un trou afin de retenir un joyaux rouge orangé gros comme une balle de baseball. La lame était plate et longue, recourbée vers le bas un peu après la base avant de remonter après quelques centimètres jusqu'à atteindre une hauteur total d'une trentaine de centimètres.

-Où sont tes armes Sasuke? S'étonna la rousse.

-On me les a retirées lorsqu'on m'a mis en cellule.

-Plutôt désavantageux.

Le garçon grogna et regarda Hinata qui lui souriait.

-Sakura!

Les deux voyageurs se retournèrent vers Naruto qui interpellait Sakura qui venait de se sauver vers l'intérieur du batîment, batîment qui avait d'ailleurs commencer à prendre feu.

-Où elle va cette idiote? S'énerva le brun.

Naruto s'énerva, partagé entre le désir de protéger Hinata et celui de retrouver Sakura. Il vit alors Karin s'élancer sur la fille aux cheveux violets, Hinata regarda alors Sasuke.

-Sasu! Tu dois retrouver Sakura, avec le feu, tu es le mieux placé pour ça, moi et Naruto on s'occupera de Malaroy.

-Tu en es sûre Hina…

-Oui! Retrouve Sakura rapidement avant qu'elle ne soit blessée.

Naruto vit Sasuke l'embrasser sur le front avant de disparaître. Elle se retourna ensuite vers lui et lui sourit avant de l'inviter à prendre part au combat à ses côtés.

Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent face à un homme à la crinière bleue concentrée sur le dessus de son crane et long derrière, une coupe de balai brosse comme le disait tellement bien Suigetsu, deux mèches plus longues tombaient de chaque côté de son visage, habillé de blanc et de noir, un haut simple à manche longue surmonté de gants noirs aux plaques métalliques sur le dos de la main ainsi d'un pantalon long glissé dans de grosses bottes noires, autant dire qu'il n'avait pas énormément de style, comme le fit si bien remarquer Naruto à la petite brune.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque du blond qui sourit à cette réaction, heureux d'arriver à la faire rire. Pour sa part insulté, l'adversaire leur intima d'arrêter de rire de lui. Naruto lança une nouvelle pique que le ninja ennemi, capricieux, ne toléra pas. Hinata riait toujours lorsque son adversaire chargea son partenaire. Naruto l'évita sans peine avant de lui mettre son point au visage. Hinata s'éloigna d'un bond et il la rejoignit sans peine, plus loin, le géant tombant au sol, alors que Suigetsu rejoignait déjà Karin.

-Tu sais quoi sur ce mec? Demanda le blond à sa partenaire.

-Pas grand chose, il fait partie d'un groupe nommé Runesansuki. De ce que je sais, elle, commença la brune en pointant la jeune femme aux cheveux violets qui venait de faire arrêter son coup sur Karin par l'épée de Suigetsu, c'est sa sœur, elle est très puissante comme son frère et elle a un faible évident pour Sasuke.

-Pour changer, marmonna-t-il.

-Pardon? Lui demanda la brune étonnée de ne pas avoir compris.

-Laisse, quoi d'autre?

-Ils nous recherchent, lui et tout le groupe, depuis quatre ans maintenant… enfin je crois j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps ses dernières années. Ils veulent créer un nouveau monde, et ils ne pourront y arriver qu'en nous tuant.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est une très longue histoire.

-Et comment il se bat?

-Il utilise les Suitons, sa sœur les Dotons. Il utilise aussi une dague, fais très attention la lame est enduite d'un poison très puissant. Ils n'en ont pas l'air mais ils sont très puissants alors sois prudent Naruto.

Le blond la regarda et lui sourit afin de la rassurer. Elle lui rendit ce sourire. Énervé d'être ignoré, leur ennemi fonça à nouveau bien decidé à en envoyer un au sol. Naruto allait l'arrêter lorsqu'il vit la lame noire refleter au soleil. Plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avant même qu'il n'ait pu inspirer après avoir vu la lame, Hinata était devant elle à bloquer l'arme de leur adversaire. Malaroy, car il s'agissait bien de son nom, repoussa la brune, l'envoyant dans les airs, atterrissant dans les bras de Naruto, l'entraînant au sol.

Elle se redressa alors, il la suivit. Depuis quand était-elle si rapide? Avant même qu'il n'ait pu poser les yeux sur elle, elle avait déjà disparu, réapparaissant près du ninja ennemi, le frappant de son arme. Rapide, précise, agile, sauvage, elle était superbe, et tellement différente, ce qui pour le blondinet ne l'empêchait pas d'être incroyablement séduisante.

-_Tu as l'intention de rester là à fantasmer ou tu vas attaquer_! S'énerva le renard bouillant d'énervement.

Comme une claque, les paroles du renard le réveillèrent violemment. Il s'élança alors sur son ennemi, Hinata sourit lorsqu'il apparut derrière son adversaire, le frappant de dos avec un Rasengan bien placé, l'homme s'envola, s'écrasant au sol avec violence. Ils tombèrent au sol. Hinata en profita pour le féliciter sur la nouvelle puissance de sa vieille attaque. Il la regarda, souriant, rougissant légèrement de fierté, jusqu'à ce que plus qu'énervé, leur adversaire déversa une vague titanesque sur eux.

Naruto rattrapa Hinata, encaissant le choc lors du contact au sol pour eux deux, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de se dire alors que le blond se battait de la même façon que Sasuke, tout pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée, et cette pensée la fit sourire.

-Tu n'as rien Hinata?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'en ai vu de bien pire.

Puis fatigué par ce petit jeu qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, Naruto s'avança vers son ennemi bien décidé à en finir avec tout ça.

-Kage Bushin No Jutsu!

Derrière lui, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, le regard brillant de tendresse.

'''

Sakura contourna une poutre en flammes et regarda autour d'elle. Bon d'accord, elle avait toujours eu un certain don pour les emmerdes, mais cette fois-ci elle battait sans aucun doute son record personnel. Se lancer dans une prison en flammes dont la structure qui plus est n'avait plus rien de solide des suites de l'explosion, c'était comment dire, tout, sauf brillant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se détester par moment. Et que faisait-elle maintenant? Et bien rien du tout, elle était encerclée, et en très mauvaise position. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours se ficher dans de sales draps…

Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle, complètement terrifiée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le feu. Elle vit alors une silouhette se former parmi les flammes, reculant alors guidée par son instinct. Bien qu'elle sache que parmi les flammes elle ne pourrait pas vraiment gagner, elle se décida néanmoins à mourir en défendant sa vie. L'ombre se précisa jusqu'à devenir reconnaissable. Sakura vit Sasuke marcher vers elle, sans se soucier des flammes qui lui léchaient la peau, les mains dans les poches, il avançait calmement, avec tout le charisme qu'il avait autrefois.

-Sasuke?

-À quoi tu joues encore Sakura.

-Je…

-Ça t'arrive de réfléchir... Soupira le brun, posant son regard d'encre sur elle.

La rose baissa les yeux sans répondre, se contentant de lui tendre ce qu'elle portait. Sasuke la regarda étonné avant de baisser les yeux, son visage se figeant alors dans une expression de surprise. Le garçon prit ses sabres dans ses mains et la regarda, la rose n'osant pas lever les yeux vers lui, chose que si elle avait fait, elle aurait pu alors apercevoir le regard tendre et le demi sourire amusé du brun. Quelle idiote cette fille alors. Il fixa les armes à sa ceinture attachée trop large et s'approcha d'elle.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras. Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent alors que le brun se remettait en marche. Elle lui cria de s'arrêter alors qu'il fonçait dans les flammes. Elle crut alors l'entendre rire, et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, il la regardait amusé, un demi sourire à la faire fondre sur le visage. Elle vit alors les flammes lécher leur peau sans les blesser. Plus qu'étonnée, elle leva les yeux vers lui sans comprendre. Il la regarda, une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans ses yeux brilla à la lueur des flammes. Elle posa alors sa tête sur son épaule et soupira.

-Tu as beaucoup changé Sasuke.

-Je sais…

-C'est Hinata n'est-ce pas?

-Oui…

La rose ne put alors que retenir ses larmes, même si cette réponse était comme un poignard dans son cœur, mais elle avait besoin de savoir.

-Sasuke?

-Hm?

-Tu tiens beaucoup à Hinata non?

-Plus qu'à ma propre vie…

La rose ne répondit rien. À ce moment-là, elle ne rêva que d'une chose, le moment où elle serait enfin seule afin de laisser libre court à ses sanglots.

'''

Hinata regarda leur adversaire tomber au sol en même temps que le blond avant de courir vers lui. Elle l'aida à se redresser alors qu'il essuyait le sang qui commençait à couler de sa bouche.

-Tu vas bien Naruto-kun?

-Ça va, gronda-t-il.

Hinata comprit facilement qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui même, à s'énerver.

-Calme-toi Naruto, ne le laisse pas gagner, lui murmurra-t-elle.

Elle posa alors un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner rapidement alors qu'il la regardait étonné. Le blond ne bougea pas, il était bien loin de s'attendre à ce geste. Il entendit alors des pas derrières lui, et vit Sakura apparaître alors que Sasuke rejoignait déjà Suigetsu et Karin, l'un de ses sabres à la main.

-Sakura?

-Tu vas bien? Lui demanda la rose.

-Oui…

-Elle est drôlement impressionnante…

Naruto se retourna vers la brune qui combattait sauvagement son adversaire. Tous deux allaient si vite qu'il en était difficile à voir, tous deux étaient si sauvagement concentrés dans le combat, décidés à ne pas perdre, qu'il n'en voyait plus les alentours. Hinata reçut un coup violent à la poitrine et tomba au sol, la fureur du blond augmenta alors. Sakura vit les premières marques de la fusion apparaître.

Naruto sentit la fureur grimper en lui, il sentit l'énergie de Kyuubi s'écouler dans ses veines. Ses yeux devinrent rouges, ses canines s'allongèrent et finirent en crocs aiguisés de prédateur, les marques sur ses joues se définissant, froidement. Sakura connaissait tout ses signes.

Hinata se redressa, elle fit un pas en avant chancelante avant de se redresser complètement, sous le choc, un peu sonner elle avait eu un peu de mal avant de se remettre sur pied, mais maintenant elle était de nouveau prête au combat. Alors qu'elle s'appretait à repartir au combat. Lorsque du coin de l'œil elle le vit, Naruto, plus loin, perdant totalement le contrôle de lui même.

-Naruto…

Lorsqu'elle vit Naruto commençant à perdre complètement le contrôle de lui même, lorsqu'elle vit Kyuubi prendre le contrôle, ça lui repela se jour là, le fameux jour de son départ, lorsqu'il avait perdu le contrôle, lorsqu'elle vit kyuubi pour la première fois, dans presque toute sa splendeur, avec presque toute ses queues…

Du coin de l'œil, Sasuke vit Naruto entourer de se chakra orange qu'il avait déjà vu tellement souvent, il se retourna vers Hinata, guêtant sa réaction…

Hinata fit un pas dans sa direction lorsqu'il disparu, elle se retourna alors, sur elle-même, le cherchant des yeux, tandis que Sakura faisait de même. La rose croisa le regard du brun plus loin avant qu'il ne charge la fille aux cheveux violet, et Hinata croisa le visage de son adversaire qui fonçait sur elle, surprise elle recula lorsqu'en un coup de vent le dos du blond apparu devant ses yeux. Son corps était recouvert d'une deuxième peau de chakra orangé.

Elle sentit son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il tourna légèrement son visage vers elle. Elle croisa son regard, lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, de profil, lorsque son unique œil visible de son point de vue, rouge sang, la regarda. Son cœur se serra, son soufle se coupa, son cœur sauta, lorsqu'elle croisa se regard de mort.

Elle remarqua ensuite qu'il avait arreter le coup de leurs adversaire, il se retourna alors et attaqua, ne s'occupant pas plus d'elle, sachant qu'elle ne risquait rien tant que leur adversaire se concentrait sur lui.

Les deux adversaires luttèrent plus loin, alors que Sakura rejoignait Hinata afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blesser. Elle la rassura lui assurant qu'elle allait bien sans quitter Naruto des yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tant qu'il en reste à se stade il va s'en sortir sans problème, dès qu'il se sera calmer.

Hinata ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, elle le savait, elle savait qu'il irait bien, mais pourtant, c'était plus fort qu'elle…

Alors que Naruto menait une lutte féroce contre son adversaire, l'enveloppe de chakra s'agrandissait autour de lui, tandis que la lutte perdurait. Après avoir concentrer son énergie démoniaque, il envoya valser son ennemi à plusieurs mètres, avant d'attérir au sol, enfonçant le sol autour de lui.

Le blond grogna, se préparant à attaquer à nouveau, alors que son adversaire se préparait à quelques choses. Hinata reconnu son activité et s'élança vers le blond. Naruto la vit passé près de lui, avant de s'en étonner, la brune prit son extention sur un pied avant de s'élever dans les airs, près de Naruto, là ou son pied avant touché le sol, le plafond du batîment avait légèrement renfoncer.

Plusieurs mètres aux dessus de lui, le blond leva la tête pour voir Hinata tourner sur elle-même, les manches de ses deux poignards se rencontrèrent, un tracé bleu apparu entre les deux morceau comme une soudure irréel. Elle posa sa main au centre et étira un fil bleu sortit d'on ne sait où. Un trait bleu, à l'allure d'une flèche traversa l'air entre l'arme et le fil luminescent. Elle décocha la flèche qui s'enfonça au milieu du globe qui se formait devant leur adversaire, le globe explosa envoyant son propriétaire incroyablement loin, jusqu'à frapper contre le mur de la batiste plus loin.

Dans une cabriole, la brune se posa au sol avec la légèreté d'un oiseau avant de s'élancer vers le blond. Lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, il avait retrouvé son apparence normal, le chakra de Kyuubi s'était calmé. Il fit un pas vers elle et elle lui sourit tendrement.

-Hina!

La brune se retourna et évita le coup de la femme aux cheveux violets. Elle ne s'en occupa plus et rejoignit son frère qui ne s'était pas relevé. Elle passa son bras par dessus son épaule et lança un regard noir à Hinata avant de l'attaquer d'une rafale d'énergie. Son attaque fut cependant contrée par les lames croisées des katanas du brun.

-On se reverra, cracha-t-elle avant de disparaître laissant la place à l'Hokage.

Sasuke prit place en haut du sommet des Hokage, après le combat, leur ennemi s'était enfuis laissant la place à l'hokage qui decida que comme Sasuke avait protèger le village d'une menace iminente, sans s'enfuir et sans mettre les villageois en danger d'une quelconque façon, elle ne le ferait plus emprisonner, mais il serait sous la garde de ses deux vieux coéquipiers et amis à savoir Sakura et Naruto. Hinata arriva et s'assit près de lui avant de poser s tête sur son épaule et de fermer les yeux, Sasuke passa son bras autour de ses épaules et soupira en regardant la ville sous lui.

Derrière eux, Sakura et Naruto se stoppèrent dans leur mouvement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre leurs anciens amis, Sasuke passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui, les figeant dans leur mouvement, jusqu'à maintenant, il avait tenter de nier l'évidence, de ne pas voir la vérité en face, mais voilà qu'il était difficile de pensée à autre chose, alors que Sasuke embrassait Hinata sur la tête, quelques choses se brisait tout au fond d'eux-même.

Ils ne se remirent en mouvement que lorsque le regard de cendre de Sasuke se posa sur eux, Sakura s'assit sur le rebord du mont, ne pouvant les regarder en face, sans cette horrible certitude qui lui vrillait l'estomas qu'elle se metterais a pleurer à la seconde ou elle les regarderait. Naruto resta en retrait dardant d'un regard noir le dos de son ancien meilleur ami, se qui d'ailleurs amusa quelque peu le brun.

-Alors… qui sont ses types bizarre? Demanda la rose d'une petite voix

- Runesansuki, c'est une organisation de débile-profond qui veulent changer le monde, le recréer pour être exact, en un monde parfait, une population parfaite enfin vous voyez le truc.

-Et pourquoi il s'en sont prit à toi et à Hinata.

-Il veulent nous éliminez, nous sommes leur principal obstacle.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-On a le temps railla Naruto, de toute façon Hinata c'est endormit tu ne peux pas avoir grand chose a faire, raya le blond.

Sasuke soupira et regarda Hinata, ses visions se faisait de plus en plus nombreuse ses derniers temps.

-Par ou commencer, soupira-til, Hinata est bien meilleur que moi pour raconter les histoires…

Alors que le garçon repassait dans sa tête le meilleure moyen de commencer, Hinata se redressa en inspirant profondément l'air à grande goulée. Sasuke se redressa et posa sa main sur son dos.

-Hinata tu vas bien, Hina.

-Ça va, articula-t-elle après un moment, ça va ne t'inquiète pas, juste, juste une vision un peu violente.

Elle se redressa ensuite et sourit doucement au garçon pour le rassurer, il grogna avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos.

-Tu te réveille juste à temps, il aurait voulu connaître notre histoire.

-Notre histoire?

-Les Runesansukis et tout ça quoi.

-Oh je vois! Et Monsieur Sasuke n'a pas envi de raconter une longue histoire c'est ça.

-…

Hinata sourit et se retourna vers ses deux amis avant d'entamer leur récit…

**Verdict? Ça vous plaît? Moi je l'aime bien, à la base une scène de combat venant de moi c'est assez incroyable, mais j'ai essayé de ne pas en faire qu'un amalgame de technique ennuyant en y glissant ma petite touche perso.**

**Je suis sur la bonne voie? Ou pas du tout, vos avis sont très important hésitez surtout pas ^-^**

**Bai bai**

**Maaya-san**


	4. Chapter 3

Et bien mes petits cheries je pensais pas arrive a la publication de se chapitre cette année. Je disparais de se pas et vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3

-Tout a commencé il y a quatre ans, c'était un an après qu'on ait commencé à voyager ensemble je crois…

-Attends Hina…, déclara le brun après avoir obtenu leur attention.

-Que proposes-tu?

-Tsunade a accepté que nous retournions au manoir Uchiwa, à la condition qu'ils viennent y vivre avec nous afin de me surveiller. Installons-nous, ensuite on reprendra cette discussion tranquillement.

-Bonne idée, vous en pensez quoi? demanda la brunette.

Naruto hocha la tête sans les regarder et Sakura sourit en acceptant.

'''

Naruto soupira en enfonçant ses vêtements dans un sac. Il n'avait définitivement aucune envie de vivre avec eux, de les voir ensemble, constamment, encore et encore, jour après jour. Comment Sakura pouvait-elle accepter sans réagir…

'''

Lorsque Naruto arriva devant le portail du manoir, Sakura y était déjà.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps Sakura-chan?

-Oh Naruto-kun?

-Tu n'arrives pas à rentrer?

-Je n'arrive même plus à bouger, avoua la rose la voix tremblante.

Le blond lui tendit la main, lui sourit autant qu'il le put et l'invita à le suivre. Sakura attrapa sa main et parvint enfin à bouger…

'''

-Oui!

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le manoir, ils trouvèrent rapidement Sasuke dans la salle de séjour, assis sur le canapé, un pied sur le canapé, l'autre au sol et appuyé contre l'accotoir…

-T'es vraiment pas cool...

-Hm…

-T'es l'hôte le moins cool que j'ai eu!

-Hm…

Le problème…

-Dis ouiiiiiiiii.

-Non!

-OH! Mais pourquoi!

C'était qu'une superbe jeune femme aux cheveux de feu se tenait postée entre ses cuisses…

Sasuke leva un regard blasé sur les deux habitants de Konoha qui se tenaient debout à l'entrée de la pièce. Sakura sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle croisa le regard aux pupilles jaunes de la jeune femme.

-Ah vous voilà! Bonjour!

Naruto posa son regard sur Hinata qui arrivait et lui sourit avant de se retourner vers Sakura qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se retourna alors pour croiser le regard de la jeune femme.

-Toi! cracha la rousse avant de se jeter sur lui.

-Toki!

Naruto recula d'un pas et eut le temps de voir Hinata crier avant qu'un jeune homme ne la cache de sa vue et se lance sur la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus. Ils s'écroulèrent au sol aux pieds du blond et il la plaqua au sol.

-Lâche-moi Toki, cracha la jeune femme.

-Si je te lâche tu vas le tuer.

-Et il le mérite bien!

-Calme-toi!

-Me calmer! Si Kyuubi est enfermé c'est de SA faute!

-Faux! Il n'a rien choisi. Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait choisi ça! s'écria la brunette.

-Ce n'est pas un luxe pour Kyuubi non plus!

-Je sais bien Aida, mais tu n'as pas le droit de le tuer juste pour récupérer ton copain! la résonna le dénommé Toki.

-De toute façon Aida, intervint Sasuke, les écrits sont plus que clairs sur ce point, si tu le tues, Kyuubi ne sera plus qu'un esprit, une essence en attente de trouver un nouveau corps pour être à nouveau enfermé.

La rousse grogna et montra les crocs au brun qui n'avait pas bougé. Le brun soupira et se leva. Il s'approcha de la rousse que le garçon tenait toujours au sol et s'inclina.

-De toute façon, je t'interdis de le tuer, reviens, trancha-t-il.

La rousse grogna et se transforma en poussière avant de disparaître sur le brun qui se redressait.

-Merci Toki, chuchota la brunette en se penchant à son oreille.

-C'est bon, j'ai l'habitude, sourit le brun avant de disparaître en poussière se dissipant en elle…

Hinata soupira avant de se redresser, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Vous préférez vous installer pendant que je prépare du thé ou commencer maintenant?

-Et si on s'installait, qu'en dis-tu Naruto-kun?

Le blond hocha la tête alors qu'Hinata demandait à Sasuke de les conduire à leur chambre. Le brun accepta et partit dans le labyrinthe de couloir suivi par leur deux invités.

-Naruto, ta chambre est juste là, déclara le brun en pointant une porte close, la mienne est au bout du couloir. Sakura tu es dans l'aile suivante avec Hinata, déclara le brun en continuant son chemin.

Il traversa deux couloirs et se retrouva devant une nouvelle section de porte.

-Voilà ta chambre, celle d'Hinata est juste à côté.

La rose sourit et ouvrit la porte. Elle se retourna après avoir fait le tour des yeux.

-Cette porte? C'est la salle d'eau?

-Non, cette porte relie ta chambre à la mienne, la salle d'eau est au fond du couloir et il y a un bain thermal au centre du manoir, il y a deux vestiaires mais un seul bain.

-Je vois… Pourquoi ta chambre est reliée à la mienne et non à celle d'Hinata?

-Hinata préférait la chambre de ma cousine.

-Ça ne te dérange pas?

-Ça devrait?

-Euh… non… enfin… et celle de Hinata, est elle reliée à une autre chambre?

-Celle de Naruto…

-Je vois…

-Hinata nous attend…

-Euh oui!

'''

-AHHHHH! Je peux pas désolée je le supporte pas!

Les deux ninjas de Konoha virent la jeune femme flamboyante apparaître à nouveau, elle lança un regard incroyablement mauvais au blond qui en fut blessé.

-Je supporte pas de rester là devant lui sans rien faire je peux pas désolée je pars.

-Aida! tonna le brun.

-Tu peux pas me forcer à rester Sasuke, tu es peut-être mon hôte mais pas mon père ou mon frère, et ce type il… AHHHH!

La rousse poussa un cri de rage et un éclair zébra le ciel.

-Tu peux partir Aida, mais Toki reste avec toi.

-Okay… gronda la jeune femme avant de partir sans attendre le garçon qui apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

Il salua la brunette avant de s'excuser auprès du blond et de s'enfuir à la suite de la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi est-ce moi qui est pris avec l'hystérique impulsive, dis-moi? soupira le brun en regarda la brune.

-Parce qu'elle ne s'associe pas à mon caractère?

-Ah oui parce qu'à moi elle s'associe mieux...

-Bah… tu es assez impulsif dans ton genre

-Impulsif?

La brunette hocha la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Je vais t'en donner de l'impulsivité moi!

Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux avant de bondir par dessus le sofa où ils étaient assis pour se sauver, lui à sa suite. Naruto se retourna vers la rose. Bon d'accord, il devait l'avouer, la scène avait quelque chose de cocasse bien qu'il était douloureux pour eux deux de les voir si près et ouverts l'un à l'autre. Voir Sasuke courir derrière Hinata comme deux gamins était agréable et apaisant.

Sasuke attrapa finalement la jeune femme et la souleva de terre. Hinata soulevée par la taille dans les bras puissants du survivant Uchiwa riait aux éclats tout en se débattant. Finalement, il la laissa tomber sur le sofa avant de prendre place près d'elle.

-Avant que tu continues, qui sont cette fille et ce garçon? demanda le blond.

-Oui et pourquoi ils en veulent à Naruto?

-Aida et Toki sont nos démons.

Hinata déclara le tout avec une telle simplicité que Sasuke éclata de rire alors que Naruto et Sakura tombaient de leur chaise.

-QUOI?

-Pourquoi tu ris comme ça Sasuke, voulut savoir Hinata.

-Tu leur balances ça comme ça? Oh au fait, nous avons des démons. Veux-tu leur faire avoir une attaque?

-Vous… avez… des… démons… articula le blond avec peine.

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étonnant, ils devaient s'en douter, non?

-À voir la tête qu'ils tirent, j'en doute sincèrement…

-Mais ils ont vu Aida et Toki.

-Ils ont vu des humains, les démons qu'ils connaissent n'ont pas forme humaine, tu devrais le savoir, tu as vu Kyuubi.

-Kyuubi ne peut pas reprendre forme humaine il est scellé, Toki et Aida ne le sont pas.

-Je doute qu'ils fassent la différence.

-VOUS AVEZ DES DÉMONS! hurla le blond.

-Oui, selon la légende, il y a dix démons qui à tour de rôle avec les années ont été scellés dans des êtres humains par la cupidité des humains, un roi et deux princes, enfin un prince et une princesse. Les deux jumeaux sont invoqués et pactisent avec leur hôte au moment où ils viennent au monde. Sasuke et moi on a chacun l'un des jumeaux, Sasuke est l'hôte de Aida et moi je suis l'hôte de Toki.

-Et ça fait longtemps?

-Depuis toujours, mais nous ne le savions pas nous-même, expliqua Sasuke.

-Et vous l'avez découvert pendant ces dernières années.

-Oui, un peu après avoir commencé à voyager ensemble. Personnellement, j'étais déjà au courant, enfin je connaissais l'existence de Toki, je l'avais vu une fois, juste avant de quitter Konoha...

-Avant de quitter Konoha… répéta le blond étonné.

-Oui, ce fameux jour où on nous a attaqués, pendant ton combat, lorsque Kyuubi est apparu, j'ai été attaquée par derrière et Toki est apparu pour me protéger. Je ne vous raconte pas la peur que j'ai eue, il m'a expliqué qu'il était en moi, mais que je n'étais pas assez forte pour contrôler sa puissance sans me blesser sérieusement, mais que je devais le devenir et vite sans quoi d'énormes problèmes guettaient notre monde. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience avec la réalité, tu avais gagné ton combat et tu étais inconscient.

-Et tu es parti? demanda Sakura.

-Au fond de moi, j'ai su que Toki était vraiment là et qu'il me disait la vérité. Je devais devenir forte.

-Tu as dû mourir de peur en le voyant apparaître, élucida la rose.

-J'ai cru que mon coeur allait s'arrêter de battre, rigola la brunette.

Soudain, le blond se leva violemment et sortit en prétextant qu'il avait besoin d'aller faire un tour.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

-Je ne crois pas… j'ignore ce qui lui prend.

'''

Sakura atteignit le mont hokage alors qu'une pluie torentielle avait commencé à s'abattre sur le village. Elle rejoignit le blond. Naruto était à genoux, les bras le long du corps, le visage levé vers le ciel dans un rictus de profond désespoir.

-Naru… mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Je l'ai perdu, souffla le blond.

-Na…

-Il y a 7 ans pendant mon combat, je l'ai vue regarder vers moi complètement terrifiée alors que Kyuubi avait pris le contrôle!

La rose s'arrêta et croisa son regard, elle crut plonger dans un abîme de désespoir. La rose laissa tomber son parapluie et le prit dans ses bras, elle le serra contre son coeur.

-Je l'ai perdue et c'est entièrement de ma faute!

La rose ne dit rien, il avait raison, mais jamais elle n'aurait eu le courage de lui avouer. Naruto avait cru qu'Hinata était terrifiée par lui et cette idée l'avait empêché de la retrouver. Il avait passé 7 ans à croire qu'elle avait eu peur de lui, persuadé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et que la retrouver ne servirait à rien. Et le voilà qu'il apprenait qu'il s'était trompé et qu'en la retrouvant, il aurait pu l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et elle serait sans doute mariée avec lui à l'heure qu'il est…

'''

-Tu es diabolique.

-Hm?

Sasuke, appuyé contre le cadre de porte du jardin, regardait Hinata qui savourait une fraise avec appétit.

-Tu es diabolique et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte...

L'Uchiwa éclata de rire devant son regard incompréhensif avant de continuer.

-Tu leur dis que nous avons voyagé ensemble pendant cinq ans, que nous possédons les démons jumeaux, qu'on cherchait à nous éliminer, mais tu ne leur as rien dit sur nous deux.

-Bah si je leur ai dit pour les démons.

À nouveau, Sasuke rit avant de s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la tête. Ils se retournèrent et virent les deux ninjas de Konoha dans le cadre d'entrée. Ils ne manquèrent pas de remarquer le regard assombri de tristesse du blond qui inquiéta la brunette.

-On dérange, demanda la rose.

-Non, je cherchais simplement d'éloigner Hina du dessert.

-Du dessert?

-Elle vient de terminer le repas, mais elle vole des fruits au dessert en pensant que je ne la vois pas...

La brunette regarda sur le côté en jouant l'innocente alors que le brun passait son doigt dans la crème fouettée pour lui en étendre près de la bouche pour ensuite glisser son doigt dans sa bouche. La brunette passa sa langue sur la crème qui lui tartinait le visage alors que le brun s'éloignait en la prévenant de ne plus toucher à l'assiette de fruits pour retourner dans le salon.

La rose le suivit laissant sans y penser le blond avec la brunette. Naruto la regarda jeter des coups d'oeil aux fruits derrière elle.

-Tu as toujours de la crème sur la bouche Hinata.

Elle se retourna pour passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un sourire. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de se dire à quel point il aurait voulu, grand dieu oui, voulu lui retirer cette crème lui-mê qu'elle cambriolait le plat de fruits, le blond imaginait en répété une scène où il l'approchait et lui tartinait le visage avant de l'aider à la retirer, en riant, tout près d'elle, embrassant d'abord sa joue, ensuite le nez, puis se rapprochant doucement de ses lèvres, avant d'embrasser ses lèvres, une fois pour retirer le surplus, et encore une pour retirer le reste, une dernière, juste pour être sûr, et un dernier pour en partager la saveur.

-Naruto?

Le blond regagna le monde réel violemment, elle était loin de lui physiquement et psychiquement.

-Tu en veux?

-Sasuke t'a demandé de laisser le dessert tranquille, non?

-Ce sera notre petit secret, s'amusa la brunette. Aller approche je ne mords pas tu sais?

Le blond l'approcha plus ou moins connecté à la réalité, encore immergé dans son fantasme qui venait de s'évaporer dans un souffle.

-Lequel tu veux? demanda la brunette en lui présentant l'assiette. Non, ne touche pas, rigola-t-elle, s'il trouve tes empreintes il va te faire la peau, chuchota-t-elle.

-Fraise…

-J'adore les fraises aussi…

La brunette prit une fraise qu'elle lui présenta. Le blond se laissa alors conduire par ses envies, au lieu de prendre la fraise, il se pencha et y croqua. Hinata rougit légèrement avant d'éclater de rire pour manger le reste de la fraise que le blond avait laissée.

-Aller viens où il va nous coincer!

Elle attrapa sa main et le conduisit dans le séjour où le brun et la rose étaient installés.

-Devais-tu absolument le mouiller dans ton vol, Hina?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça!

-Je te connais par coeur, soupira le brun, aller viens terminer ton histoire…

'''

-Qui sont les Runesunsaki? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vous veulent?

-Ce qu'il veulent? Nous tuer, élucida le brun.

-La légende dit que les dix bijuus servent à l'harmonie de l'univers. Il y a quelques années, les hommes cupides ont mis les démons en colère, et effrayés par leur puissance, les hommes les ont scellés dans des être humains. Kyubi est le dernier à avoir été scellé. Pour maintenir l'équilibre, les deux princes, les démons jumeaux se sont laissés sceller en nous. Les Runesunsaki veulent nous supprimer, car nous deux en vie, les jumeaux resteront sur terre et maintiendront l'équilibre du monde. Le but des Runesusaki est de détruire les bijuus ce qui est impossible tant que nous sommes en vie.

-Pourquoi veulent-ils détruire les démons si ça brise l'équilibre du monde?

-Pour eux, un monde sans démons est mieux que tout et ils refusent de croire les légendes et de croire qu'en les détruisant, ils nous plongeraient dans un chaos.

-Alors ils veulent vous tuer… Et vous là- dedans?

-On doit recréer l'équilibre, libérer les dix démons.

-Les libérer?

-Vous nous avez donné un sacré coup de main en détruisant l'Akatsuki et son extracteur de démons. Grâce à vous, nous avons gagné beaucoup de temps. Notre rôle est d'extraire les bijuus des jinchurikis.

-Et pour ceux qui sont déjà extraits, tu n'as pas dit tout à l'heure qu'un bijuu dont le jinchuriki était mort ne devenait qu'un esprit, résonna la rose.

-C'est exact, pour les bijuus déjà extraits, on doit leur … "créer" un nouveau corps, expliqua le brun.

-Le problème est que nous devons nous occuper des bijuus dans l'ordre établi afin de ne pas troubler l'équilibre. Ainsi, Naruto tu seras le dernier séparé de ton bijuu, si on t'en séparait maintenant, l'équilibre du monde serait détruit.

-Vous allez retirer Kyuubi de mon corps…

-Oui.

-Où en êtes-vous avec les démons, demanda la rose.

-Grâce à vous, nous avons pu libérer très rapidement Reibi, Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi et Gobi durant les quatres dernières années. Une fois Rokubi dans son nouveau corps, extraire Shichibi, Hachibi et ensuite ton Kyuubi ne sera pas bien compliqué.

-Et une fois cela fini? voulut savoir le blond.

-Kyuubi parti, Toki et Aida envolés, on vivra une vie tranquille, conclut la brunette joyeusement en regardant le brun près d'elle.

-Pourquoi cette fille cherche absolument à me tuer? voulut savoir le blond cherchant à effacer les dernières secondes de sa mémoire.

-Aida? demanda le brun.

-En fait… elle et Kyuubi sont… enfin étaient...

-NON! Sont! tonna la rousse en apparaissant suivie du garçon qui soupirait.

-Amants, termina la brunette…

/

Naruto s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et regarda les draps défaits. Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'il tentait de trouver le sommeil, mais cela s'avérait une chose impossible. Il se leva alors, attrapa une veste qu'il enfila suivi d'un jogging. Il laissa son haut ouvert sur son torse nu et ouvrit la porte.

Le problème avec Naruto, c'était que lorsque son esprit était pris à quelque chose, il avait tendance à oublier le reste, comme le fait que sa chambre possédait deux portes…

Hinata était là, tout près de lui, dans son lit qui semblait bien énorme avec elle au centre tant elle était petite. Elle était blottie confortablement au centre des couvertures. Naruto ne bougea plus, incapable de se retirer de cette vision autrement que pour s'imaginer prendre place près d'elle…

-Que fais-tu là, Uzumaki...

Cette vision fut brisée par la voix du brun derrière lui. Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec l'Uchiwa.

-J'étais distrait, je me suis trompé de porte… expliqua-t-il.

Le brun lui lança un regard soupçonneux quand on vit la seconde porte s'ouvrir.

-Sakura? demanda le blond.

-Y'a une réunion ici? Retourner vous coucher tous les deux, grogna la rose réveillée par l'agitation.

-Tu as le sommeil bien léger Sakura, remarqua le brun.

-Temari a eu une contraction très violente, l'alarme s'est déclenchée.

-Elle va bien? demanda le blond.

-Fausse alerte, il est silencieux depuis, déclara la rose en montrant un petit appareil rond. Maintenant au lit tous les deux et laissez-la dormir.

-Comment t'es arrivé si vite au fait Sasuke, voulut savoir le blond alors que la rose soupirait d'être ignorée.

-J'étais déjà là, blondin...

-Pourquoi?

-Fous-lui la paix Naruto ils ont passer cinq ans ensemble ils peuvent bien passer une nuit dans la même chambre, grogna la rose, très peu contente d'être debout à cette heure de la nuit pour ce genre de conversation.

Le brun arqua un sourcil devant sa remarque et laissa un sourire en coin filtrer avant de marcher vers la brune endormie.

-Et moi j'ai déjà du mal à dormir et j'ai besoin de dormir, argumenta le blond.

-Je ne dormirai pas ici. Vous êtes lourds, taisez-vous.

-Quest-ce que tu fais ici alors?

-J'attends qu'elle se réveille…

-Elle a une vision, devina le blond.

-Elle se serait réveillée à ton entrée si ça n'avait pas été le cas, andouille...

La brunette se retourna violemment et ouvrit les yeux, halletante. Le brun se tourna. Elle poussa un gémissement de peur en tentant de reculer dans le matelas.

-Aida, claqua le brun.

-Oui j'ai vu, Toki aussi ne répond plus, répondit la rousse en apparaissant.

-Reste là, j'y vais.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée! Tu es sans défense là-bas!

Hinata poussa un hurlement.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire. Vous deux, restez-là, ça risque de les attirer.

Il s'évapora…

'''

Sasuke réapparut dans la chambre avant d'être projeté contre le mur en sueur, blanc comme un linge et épuisé. Hinata se redressa alors en hurlant. Naruto se lança vers elle tandis que Sakura vérifiait déjà l'état de Sasuke. La brunette s'accrocha à la veste du blond en halletant.

-Tu vas bien Hinata?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête alors que Sasuke appuyait la sienne sur le mur en fermant les yeux. Aida s'inclina près de la brunette.

-Toki va bien.

Un tigre apparut dans le lit et s'étendit sur les draps, la tête sur l'oreiller. Aida souffla et caressa son flanc avant de regarder Sasuke.

-Je vais établir une protection autour du manoir, le temps que vous vous reposiez tous les trois, ces deux-là combatterons à votre place si jamais il pose problème.

-Tu vas bien Hina? demanda le brun.

-Oui, vas-y, je t'appelerai si j'ai besoin d'aide.

Le brun hocha la tête et s'évapora à nouveau.

-Merci tous les deux, vous pouvez aller dormir.

-Tu es sûre? dit le blond bien inquiet.

-Oui, je vais bien, Aida vous réveillera s'il y a un problème.

La rose se redressa, le blond s'éloigna et la brune posa sa tête sur le flanc du tigre, puis ferma les yeux, ramassée contre la fourrure et s'endormit réellement cette fois, alors que les deux autres quittaient la chambre…

/

Lorsque Naruto se leva, il trouva Hinata dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'informa sur son état, anxieux.

-Tu vas mieux?

La brunette pivota et lui sourit joyeusement avant de le rassurer. Elle lui expliqua ensuite que Sakura était partie voir Temari.

-Et Sasuke?

-Il n'est pas revenu.

-Où est-il?

-Dans une autre dimension, Toki est le démon du temps, Aida celui de l'espace. Pour récupérer, Sasuke change de dimension pour une dimension calme dans laquelle il récupère deux fois plus vite.

-Il change de dimension?

-Oui, notre monde n'est qu'une possibilité tu sais, certains disent qu'à chaque décision qu'on prend, un nouveau monde se crée dans lequel on prend l'autre option.

-Et toi tu trouves ça normal?

La brunette rit avant de s'approcher de lui, elle se jucha sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota à son oreille.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais moi-même normale de toute façon…

Et elle s'éloigna pour retourner derrière le four.

-Tu as faim?

Le blond hocha la tête et déglutit en tentant de contrôler tout ce qui lui passait par la tête…

'''

-Parle-moi un peu de ce qui s'est passé au village ces dernières années.

-À quel sujet?

-Tout le monde, qu'est-ce que vous êtes devenus?

Naruto se trouvait assis dans la cour avec Hinata, sur la galerie, les pieds dans le vide au-dessus de l'étang du jardin. Naruto lui expliqua alors que Kiba s'était déclaré comme gay et était fiancé à un garçon nommé Luka originaire de Mizu qu'il avait rencontré durant une mission. Il était un voyou qu'il avait dû supporter pendant presque trois semaines pour accomplir cette mission et qui au final n'avait plus besoin de se forcer pour le supporter. Il lui raconta comment Temari et Shikamaru s'étaient tournés autour durant deux ans avant de commencer à sortir ensemble il y a de cela cinq ans pour finir par se marier il y a trois ans. La blonde était enceinte du premier petit Nara qu'elle metterait bientôt au monde d'où l'attention constante de la rose sur son état.

-Et Neji?

-Lui et Tenten son mariés depuis deux ans maintenant, Ino et Sai sont en couple depuis un an, Choji a laissé tomber les ninjas pour ouvrir son propre restaurant.

-Shino?

-Il sort d'une relation avec une ninja de Iwa, ça a duré deux ans, mais maintenant ils ne sont plus ensemble.

-Il doit être triste…

-Je crois qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus. Kakashi et Anko vivent ensemble, et Kurenai a eu un petit garçon, sinon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour.

-Beaucoup de choses ont changé!

-Oui… La vie a avancé...

-Et toi?

-Moi?

-Oui! Tu as parlé de tout le monde, sauf de toi.

-Ma vie n'est pas très intéressante…

-Moi elle m'intéresse.

-Il n'y a rien à en dire

La brunette protesta, mais le regard du blond la freina. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit. Sasuke apparut derrière eux et prit place près de la brunette.

-Tu vas mieux? lança la brunette en se tournant vers lui.

-Je vais bien, comment allez vous, Toki et toi?

-Je vais bien et Toki dort encore. Aida dort avec lui depuis mon réveil.

Le brun opina et déposa un baiser sur son front.

/

-Tadaima!

-Okaeri Sakura, salua la brunette en apparaissant dans le séjour où entrait la rose.

-Vous allez bien tous les deux?

-Très bien et toi? Comment va Temari?

-Bien, tu devrais la voir, elle est énorme, le bébé arrivera bientôt et il tiendra de sa mère!

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent avant de prendre place. Après lui avoir dit que Naruto était parti s'entraîner avec Yamato, Hinata regarda la rose qui lui demanda de lui expliquer son problème.

-J'ai demandé à Naruto de me raconter ce qui s'était passé ces sept dernières années, et il m'a parlé de tout le monde… sauf de lui…

Le regard de la rose s'assombrit et elle soupira.

-Pour Naruto… c'est très dur tu sais, on a vingt-trois ans, on a tous plus ou moins trouvé notre place, notre voie, pour Naruto c'est plus compliqué…

-Mais Naruto a toujours connu sa voie...

-Oui… mais c'est plus compliqué… Lorsqu'il a voulu devenir professeur, les parents des académiciens s'y sont opposés. Lorsqu'il a voulu devenir ambu, c'est le conseil qui s'est opposé. Chacun de nous sait que Naru serait le mieux placé pour devenir Hokage, chacun de nous sait qu'il ferait un incroyable Hokage, mais jamais les villageois ou le conseil ne le laisseront le devenir. Naruto est le Kyuubi et il passe ses journées depuis ton départ à tenter de le contrôler, mais il n'y arrive pas vraiment et ça le détruit petit à petit. Il est comme un soldat, à qui on refuse le grade suivant parce qu'il a un problème quelconque, il est puissant, mature, incroyable, loyal, il a tout pour réussir… mais il a Kyuubi…

Hinata baissa les yeux avant que Sakura ne termine.

-Et bientôt Yamato ne pourra plus contrôler le Kyuubi et il devra alors s'en tenir à ce qu'il contrôle maintenant… c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose comparé à la véritable puissance de Kyuubi…

'''

Naruto soupira et regarda Yamato partir. Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi? Tu ne dois pas sortir du manoir seul.

-Tu es là, je ne suis pas seul.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-T'aider…

Et ils disparurent.

'''

-Où sommes-nous! s'étrangla le blond alors qu'il regardait autour de lui.

Il se serait cru dans un kaléidoscope de couleur liquide qui semblait faire des vagues tout autour d'eux. Sasuke devant lui le regarda sérieusement.

-Ici, tu pourras libérer Kyuubi afin de mieux le contrôler. Aida t'aidera à maintenir sa puissance.

-Pourquoi?

-Avec ton aide, terminer de rétablir l'équilibre ira bien mieux, pour Hinata aussi…

Le blond le regarda un moment, avant de finalement se mettre en position de combat.

'''

-Suffit!

Le blond le regarda étonné.

-Runesunsaki… Je les sens, ils approchent le manoir. Nous y retournons.

Le blond hocha la tête et ils disparurent.

'''

Ils réapparurent près du manoir, Sasuke regarda autour de lui.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, AIDA!

La rousse apparut.

-C'est eux qui bloquent mon accès! J'ai dû nous rediriger vers la dimension la plus près de la nôtre, je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre!

-Alors emmène-nous n'importe où ailleurs qu'ICI!

-C'est quoi le problème avec cette dimension Sasuke.

-Sasuke?

Le garçon se retourna vers le blond alors qu'Aida disparaissait. Naruto le regardait sans comprendre, il ne put souffler que quelques mots...

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici…

-Pourquoi?

-Désolé…

-Pourquoi?

-Naru!

Le blond se retourna vers la brunette qui arrivait en courant vêtue d'un kimono orangé, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Sasuke avança vers elle en lui sommant de s'arrêter.

-Désolé Hinata, ce n'est pas lui.

-Sasu?... Tu… Tu es l'autre Sasuke c'est ça?

-Oui, il est avec moi, nous venons du même monde.

-Alors il n'est pas…

-Non.

-Maman!

Sasuke poussa le blond dans un buisson et lui ordonna de rester caché alors qu'un bambin arrivait en courant. Naruto le vit approcher Hinata et lui sauter au cou. Il était âgé d'environ cinq ans, était blond comme les blés et possédait des yeux azurés au reflet rouge. Hinata se redressa en le serrant dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bonjour tonton!

-Salut bonhomme...

-Papa revient bientôt?

-Oui, il revient bientôt mon trésor, aller on rentre à la maison, dis au revoir à tonton Sasuke, il doit partir.

-Bai bai Tonton!

Sasuke salua le bambin alors qu'il partait. Naruto sortit du buisson et attrapa l'Uchiwa par le col.

-C'est quoi cette histoire!

-Hinata t'a dit qu'il existait plusieurs dimensions.

-Oui et alors!

-Elle t'a dit ce qui les créait.

-Les décisions qu'on prend.

-Pour chaque decision qu'on prend, un autre monde est créé où on ne la prend pas.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-PAPA!

Le blond se retourna pour voir plus bas le petit garçon courir vers un homme qui approchait. L'homme retira son chapeau d'Hokage pour accueillir le garçonnet dans ses bras. Naruto vit Hinata le rejoindre, lui, plus bas, pour l'embrasser et ensuite caresser les cheveux blonds du petit garçon. Il sentit son coeur se briser et son monde s'effondrer.

-Dans ce monde, tu as retrouvé Hinata après son départ il y a sept ans…

En espérant que vous avez aimés et en espérant voir la suite corriger pour bientot.

A bientot mes petits poulets!

Bai bai


End file.
